


Lucifer x reader: savior

by Drade666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lucifer saves you from a group of demons</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lucifer x reader: savior

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer saves you from a group of demons

Warning: this fic contains dipictions of rape and violence you've been warned. 

 

Your blurry vision could barely make out the figure currently standing over you, holding your legs up in his arms. Your body had gone numb days…weeks? Whatever it had gone numb a long time ago but you still felt pain from it. The demon rammed into you one last time as you gasped his seed filled you to mingle with who knows, how many others at this point. Fresh tears rolled down your cheeks as he cackled while pulling out of you followed by the multitude of liquid that filled you seeping out down your legs as he dropped them. You just hung there by the chains that bound your wrists unable to fight anymore you waited for the next demon to do with you as he pleased when the sudden sound of the double doors flying open caught your attention. There was screaming from the demons in the room followed by a blinding white light that caused you to close your eyes when you opened them a familiar face was in front of you followed by a familiar touch as a hand cupped your cheek tenderly. 

“Luci…” You began but couldn’t finish the name cause your throat was soar from screaming. 

“Oh love…what have they done to you?” Lucifer asked in a low tender voice before reaching up to free your wrists from the shackles. You fell as soon as your bloody wrists were freed from the shackles luckily Lucifer was there to catch you then eased you to the ground keeping you cradled in his arms. Lucifer conjured up a blanket to wrap your battered body in while you felt his grace slowly ease into your wounds to heal them but as he slipped it beneath the blanket to heal your, more personal wounds you shied away. 

“Please…don’t…” You sobbed into Lucifer’s chest

“Alright…not right now…hush love…hush,” Lucifer cooed gently nuzzling the top of your head. You suddenly felt something light brush over your bare flesh causing you to look to the side, gasping in surprise as you saw Lucifer had curled his eight large sunburst wings around you in a protective cocoon. 

“They will never touch you again! I swear it!” Lucifer assured you in a determined tone

You pressed closer to Lucifer’s chest as tears trickled down your cheeks onto his shirt before your world faded into darkness. Lucifer could feel your body shaking as he carried you in his arms to a secret hide out he had created for himself and when you awoke he was laying you onto a large comfortable bed but as soon as you lost his touch you panicked reaching up like a child to find him again. Lucifer luckily had no intention of leaving you, returning soon after by sitting next to you on the bed then pulling you back into his arms. 

“I won’t leave you, I promise but I have to clean you up and finish treating your wounds” Lucifer whispered into your ear. Your face suddenly flushed bright red as you felt the cum still trickling down your legs while feeling the pain strike through your body from your over used lady parts. You averted your gaze from Lucifer then gave a shy little head nod for him to proceed. 

“I’ll be gentle, promise” Lucifer assured you

You didn’t remember much of the cleaning anyways as you continued to fade in and out of consciousness. Once you finally awoke fully you were clean with hardly any injuries just a little soreness left over from what had been done too you with a gentle hand squeezing your shoulder. You looked up to see Lucifer’s brilliant blue eyes looking down at you as your body laid on top of him feeling the gentle rise then fall of his chest as he breathed, your hands fisting in the familiar fabric of Lucifer’s shirt. 

“I’m right here love” Lucifer assured you 

Weeks passed but the memory of what happened was still fresh as if it had happened yesterday, you hated the feeling of being marked by demons but the thought of doing…it terrified you. Lucifer had been so wonderful in helping you not to mention patient cause you could see it in Lucifer’s eyes he really wanted to put his mark back on you but he was in no hurry and willing to wait till you were feeling better. Lucifer had left for a short time but swore to return as soon as possible however you were kind of glad cause it gave you a little alone time to think things over eventually coming to a decision. Lucifer was your archangel, your mate, your lover and you wanted him, you wanted to be his again not theirs…not those damn demons that had taken you by force. A few hours later Lucifer returned only to be completely taken off guard as you strutted up to him, cupped the back of his neck then pressed your lips to his, after the initial shock wore off Lucifer began to kiss you back allowing his hands to settle on your hips. 

“Come on” You whispered after parting from the kiss. You lead Lucifer by the hand into the bedroom then piece by piece his clothing came off followed by your shirt but as he moved to undo your jeans you suddenly stopped him. 

“Wait!” You breathed out anxiously 

“It’s okay…we’ll take…this…nice and slow” Lucifer assured you as his eyes locked with yours then he leaned down to kiss you lovingly. You felt the cool air of the room hit your sensitive, exposed flesh causing you to curl instinctively in on yourself until Lucifer’s fingers slipped inside you. Lucifer’s touch was far different then what you had expected, it felt different from what you’d experienced his fingers were gentle yet firm as they worked you open slowly diminishing your fear as his mouth gingerly worked yours. Soon all you could focus on was Lucifer’s fingers inside you and all you wanted was him to mark you, all you wanted was your archangel to make you his again. 

“Are you alright (Y/N)?” Lucifer asked in a sincere tone 

“Yes, oh…just don’t…stop” you pleaded as he obliged. 

Several minutes later Lucifer pressed inside you finally combining the two of you since the incident that had taken you from him. The two of you moved as one person gasping, panting in the moonlight until Lucifer marked you once more as his mate. You two lay together beneath the blankets afterwards simply enjoying each other’s company as you came down from the high. You had been so afraid to do this again but now that it was done you felt fantastic cause for some reason with Lucifer everything was just better.  


End file.
